


Being Lucifer's Vessel...

by DemonDeepFried



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural (TV) Fusion, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel Castiel, Episode AU: s05e22 Swan Song, Episode: s04e22 Lucifer Rising, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, F/M, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Horsemen, Lucifer's Cage, Lucifer's Fall, Multi, Protective Bobby, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad Sam, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Swan Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost exactly a year and a half ago, you met Sam on a hunt in Detroit- little did you know that Detroit would be both the beginning and the end of everything.<br/>Even back then, you knew the Winchesters were people you didn't get involved with unless you had a death wish. But despite everything, you just couldn't quite leave the two brothers- especially Sam...<br/>But something you neglected to inform Sam and Dean about was the very thing that had been driving them apart the last few months. <br/>Every celestial being was well aware that Sam and Dean were vessels to the two most powerful archangels and would one day engage in a battle, that would be forever more known as the Apocalypse, and would decimate half the planet.</p>
<p>However, while every angel in existence knew of Sam and Dean, only a select few knew about you.<br/>Those select few were: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Lucifer.</p>
<p>But you couldn't tell Sam and Dean, how could you?<br/>How would they react if they found out, you were Lucifer's vessel too...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Lucifer's Vessel...

**Author's Note:**

> So... this kind of stemmed from an imagine request I got a day or so ago and I kinda just ran with the idea :)   
> Ideally, you should probably have watched seasons 5, 6 and (maybe) 7 if you really want to be able to follow the plot- though it is mostly AU  
> Enjoy :)

Almost exactly a year and a half ago, you met Sam on a hunt in Detroit- little did you know that Detroit would be both the beginning and the end of everything.

Even back then, you knew the Winchesters were people you didn't get involved with unless you had a death wish. But despite everything, you just couldn't quite leave the two brothers- especially Sam...

Mind you, something you neglected to inform Sam and Dean about was the very thing that had been driving them apart the last few months. 

Every celestial being was well aware that Sam and Dean were Lucifer and Michael's vessels- respectively- and would one day engage in a battle, that would be forever more known as the Apocalypse, and would decimate half the planet.

However, while every angel in existence knew of Sam and Dean, only a select few knew about you.

Those select few were: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael and Lucifer.

Only the archangels had been informed by God, that you were also Lucifer's vessel. Not his true vessel, but- due to the Iscariot bloodline (which you weren't exactly adamant about putting on your CV anytime soon)- you were very close to Sam in terms of vessel rightfulness. You were a truer vessel replacement than Adam Milligan was to Michael, but that didn't mean you were compliant.

Knowing that Sam would refuse him, Lucifer had first come to you to ask for your permission.

This was a month after you hesitantly decided to begin hunting with the Winchester brothers.

 

****

  


After returning from a hunt in Illinois- a supposed vampire that turned out to be a ghost that was doing well to cover its tracks- you were lying on the stained motel bed, in a room adjacent to Sam and Dean's.

It wasn't until you fell asleep that you heard his voice, soft and gentle, nothing like what you would have expected from Satan.

"Y/N..." you heard him whisper into the darkness.

Startled and with a gun grasped tightly between your hands, you sat bolt upright and quickly scanned the room for the source of the voice.

Upon seeing nothing, you had frowned, shook your head at your own foolishness and had just been about to settle back down when it came again, closer.

"Y/N..."

This time, when you spun around, your older brother was lying casually beside you on the bed.

"William?!" you gasp, your gun hand dropping as you tried to comprehend the impossible figure before you. Your beloved brother had died seven years ago at the hands of a demon- the reason you had begun hunting.

William smiled softly, the familiar twitch of his pink lips against his tanned and faintly freckled face soothed you immediately.

With a hard swallow, you felt a vague moistening on the skin below your eyes.

Then he opened his mouth to speak and you realised with a heavy sickness that the words that came slithering out weren't William's at all.

"Y/N, I am not William, but I thought that his...form, might make this conference easier for you," he explained.

Instinctively, your jaw tensed and your fingers around the gun handle tightened.

"Y/N, my name is Lucifer. I am an archangel of the Lord-"

"Satan," you cut short. "Satan is in my bed dressed as my dead brother- the world does always find something new to shock me with, doesn't it?"

Lucifer sighed. "Y/N, I am real, and I am appearing unto you because you are my vessel and to walk this Earth I need to take my vessel."

"You want to possess me?!" You exclaim, backing away from him. "Hell no!"

"Y/N-" Lucifer tries.

" _Hell._   _No_!" you reiterate.

After that concurrence, Lucifer appeared to you only twice more before he gave up and addressed Nick, who gave his body willingly after Lucifer had persisted and twisted his head and made the memory of his family's murders so painful he'd had no other choice.

 

****

  


You didn't tell Sam or Dean about the meeting. 

That was, until Lucifer started pressuring Sam more and more and more.

 

****

  


"Sam," you'd whispered when he was looking particularly out of it. " _Sam."_

His empty gaze cleared and he focused his desperate, pleading eyes on you- so full of sorrow and hollow abandon.

Lucifer was in his head all the time.

You couldn't let him go on like this.

That was why you had decided to do it.

 

****

  


You were in Detroit, because Dean had said that that was where Lucifer would be. The three of you were standing facing the Devil, who stood rather casually by the window.

With a breath, the window crackled and frost covered it at Lucifer's doing. "Sorry if it's a bit chilly. Most people think I burn hot. It's actually quite the opposite," he told us, calmly, drawing a little pitchfork in the frost with his finger.

"Well, I'll alert the media," Dean replied sarcastically.

You had to bite down a low chuckle at that; with a glance, you looked towards Sam and see that he probably didn't even register that anything had been said at all- he was so high on demon blood.

Regretfully, you still hadn't told the boys your plan- you were going to force Lucifer into you instead of Sam- mainly because they didn't know you were also his vessel and because they wouldn't have let you do it in a million years (Dean saw you as a little sister whom he would fiercely protect with his life and Sam...well you didn't quite know what Sam saw you as, especially when he gave those small beautiful smiles that windowed directly to his soul which, you'd noted, he only gave to you.)

Turning around, Lucifer took you all in with one keen observation. His gaze paused on you for a second too long and an almost knowing look crossed his vessel's peeling face.

"Help me understand something, guys. I mean, stomping through my front door is... a tad suicidal, don't you think?" Lucifer reasons, holding his red-sore covered palms out to us as though offering something.

With an offensive step forward, Sam growled bitterly, "We're not here to fight you."

Lucifer frowned as though he were actually clueless as to what Sam's intentions really were. "No? Then why are you? " he asked, innocently.

"I want to say 'yes'," Sam spat out, breath shuddering.

Practically grinning, Lucifer shot back, "Excuse me?"

With a deep inhale, Sam closed his eyes and you jumped as the two demons, that were previously standing like guards either side of you, dropped dead in a flash of orange light.

With a barely concealed chuckle, Lucifer smirked appraisingly, "Chock-full of Ovaltine, are we?"

You saw a muscle in Sam's jaw jump erratically as he hissed, "You heard me. Yes."

But despite Sam's evident inclination to let the angel possess him, Lucifer was still wary. "You're serious?" he said, eyes narrowing slightly.

"Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train," Sam explains, hurriedly. "We get it now. We just want off."

Though, still, Lucifer was not convinced. "Meaning?"

Sam was quite visibly gritting his teeth but carried on, "Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives... she lives, you bring our parents back-"

Lucifer cut him short with a comment that made all of your hearts stop cold and your stomachs drop. "Okay, can we please drop the telenovela? I know you have the rings, Sam."

Dean and you share a sickeningly ' _oh God, what have we done'_  look.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about," Sam tried, desperately.

With an exasperated sigh, Lucifer derails Sam completely, "The Horsemen's rings? The magic keys to my Cage? Ring a bell? Come on, Sam. I've never lied to you. You could at least pay me the same respect."

Sam gulped and you watched the exchange hopelessly.

"It's okay. I'm not mad," Lucifer continued. "A wrestling match inside your noggin... I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hole. I win... Well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you." The archangel snickered wickedly.

So that was it; it was all over.

Sam turned to look over his shoulder, first at you- pausing a moment too long, with something akin to apology in his eyes- then to Dean, whom he mumbled defiantly to, "So he knows. Doesn't change anything."

Dean's face dropped and he shouted warningly, "Sam-"

"We don't have any other choice," Sam had snapped.

"No," Dean said, firmly.

"Yes," Sam returned to Lucifer, giving him permission to his vessel.

A malicious smile spread across Lucifer's damaged vessel as he leant his head back and a piercing white light suddenly emanated from his eyes, his open mouth and his palms.

"No!" you yell, uselessly.

Panic hits you strong and hard and you only spare a short glance towards Dean before you run forwards, between Sam and Lucifer.

"Yes!" you scream as the blue/white stream pours out of Nick's broken vessel and into the empty air.

"Yes!" you screech and you only have your voice for a moment longer before the blue/white stream- that is Lucifer's true form- touches your lips tentatively, almost pondering, before it shoots down your throat like cigarette smoke.

Gagging on the impossible  _pureness_  teaming down your throat and filling your entire being, you don't admit to the silent tear that moistens your cheek.

"Y/N!" you hear shouted behind you- from both Sam and Dean.

And then Lucifer's form was inside you and your consciousness was not the one controlling you.

' _I'm sorry, Sam!'_ You tried to say, struggling in your own head.

"I am sorry, Y/N, but Sam cannot hear you. You are not in control anymore," you feel your lips form.

"Y/N?" Sam frowned, his lips parted in shock. "Y-you? Why-why-?"

"Sam, I assume from your ignorance that Y/N neglected to tell you that you are not my only vessel. And neither was Nick," Lucifer spoke through you. It was a most inhuman experience to feel one's lips moving without giving conscious order.

"W-what?" Sam and Dean stammered at the same time.

"Y/N was my second,  _truest_ , vessel," Lucifer told the brothers. "Next to you, Sam."

"Y/N...?" Sam whispered, almost pleading.

' _Sam...'_  you had murmured back, your voice trapped inside your own head.

"You should know, Sam, that now I am in Y/N's head, I can see every thought she has ever had," Lucifer smirked.

 _'What are you getting at...?'_  you asked Lucifer suspiciously.

He chuckled, evilly, "Oh, Y/N, the thoughts you have had about dear Sammy..."

' _Shut your mouth!'_ You shout. ' _Shut. Your._ Mouth!'

"You know, you're just making yourself more obvious, Y/N," the angel laughed, making your soul cringe.

"What...what the hell is going on?" Dean spluttered.

"Well," Lucifer began. "That is none of your concern anymore, boys. I am truly sorry for you both, I know how much you cared about Y/N, but she is gone now."

And with that, Lucifer had walked you out of the room and out of the building.

 

****

  


You didn't know what to expect really but you'd always hoped that the brothers would just give up, go home and carry on with their lives.

But they were the Winchesters and they would sooner let demons take over the world than let any of their family die, or at least, die alone.

Lucifer and you were standing in a cemetery somewhere in Lawrence, Kansas- the boys' hometown- when you heard the distinct sound of flapping wings.

Turning around, you saw Adam Milligan standing before you- but you knew well enough that it wasn't Adam in there anymore.

"It's good to see you, Michael," Lucifer greeted his brother.

' _Dick,'_  you mumbled inwardly.

"Have some respect," the angel had growled at you.

' _Pfft,'_ you dismissed, tuning out for the rest of their conversation.

You were only brought back to the real world when you heard Sam's familiar deep, velvety voice.

"-Lucifer! Michael!"

' _Sam?'_ You whisper, not quite daring to believe the men you could see before you. ' _Sam!_ '

"Sam," Lucifer snarls. 

"Dean, Sam, you are no longer the vessels, you are not welcome here," Michael spits.

"Listen, we need to talk," Sam focuses his full gaze on you, looking straight past Lucifer.

"Sam. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid-" Lucifer started, exasperated.

"I'm not talking to you," Sam silenced him. "Y/N, I know you're still in there, I know you can hear me."

 _'Sam...'_  you whispered.

"Listen you little maggot, you are no longer a part of this story-" Michael snapped at no brother in particular.

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry," Dean told Adam's stolen vessel.

"Y/N, please," Sam spoke again. His molten liquor brown eyes were boring into you, into your soul. "Please..."

With an almost primal growl, you feel your body lunging towards the younger Winchester, grasping his thick neck between your hands.

"Stop! No-" Dean protested, almost running towards Sam.

"Hey!" you heard someone shout suddenly, from your right. Lucifer turned you. "Ass-butt!"

It was Castiel.

His arm was arched back and without warning, he launched a burning bottle - filled with what must've been holy oil, of course- straight at Michael, who shot up in flames and screamed as he burnt away.

"Ass-butt?" Dean arches an eyebrow.

"He'll be back- and upset- but you got your five minutes," the loyal angel promised the brothers.

But you could only feel pure rage heating up your insides. "Castiel. Did you just Molotov my brother with holy fire?"

"Uh...no?" Castiel tried.

"No one dicks with Michael but me."

With a flick of your hand, Castiel's vessel exploded.

' _Holy fuck!'_ You screamed. ' _What the hell, Luci?!'_

Lucifer ignored the comment and the nickname momentarily, instead favouring turning back to glare at the brothers.

Dean gasped and looked close to shedding a freak tear at Castiel's sudden death, before he swallowed it down and said to Sam, "Sammy, talk to her."

Sam didn't need telling twice, he turned back to you, from where he was still in your clasp, "Y/N, I know you're in there, please-"

"You know... I tried to be nice... for Y/N's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass," Lucifer bit out, tightening his hold on Sam's neck and slamming the hunter into the Impala, shattering the front window.

"Sammy!" Dean shouted, running over to save his brother, but was halted and sent flying with just a flick of your wrist.

' _Stop!'_ you bellowed. 'Stop!'

Your fist pounded into Sam's face. Again. Again. And again.

"Y/N, I know you're in there, please, look at me. Come back to us...come back to me," Sam begged at your feet.

Lucifer raised your fist once more, arching it high over your shoulder, when...something caught your eye. Something in the Impala.

Something shining in the sunlight.

It was a box.

A small box, crooked open and obviously dislodged from the glove compartment.

It's contents was just visible.

And it glinted.

It was a ring.

With the archangel's celestial sight, you could see the engraving written on it:  _Y/N, my hunting partner, my best friend and the love of my life_

Your breath escaped heavily from your suddenly tight chest.

"Sam..." you whispered, your true voice bubbling out of your own lips. "Sam."

"Y/N?" Sam's face was swollen and red and bruised, but you could still see the hope plastered on it."Y/N!"

The briefest of smiles flashed across your face and you reached down and pulled the hunter to you, pressing the softest of kisses to his swollen, split lips.

Then, without another thought, you snatched the four horsemen's rings from his hand and threw them at the grassy ground. Extending your hand toward the rings, you recite the enochian words, " _Bvtmon tabges babalon."_

With a thundering shudder, the ground fell in and the pit opened up with an incredible gust of wind.

You spared one last look, filled with a confusion of pain, adoration and longing, to Sam before you had closed your eyes and leant backwards, falling into the hole.

"No!" You opened your eyes to see Michael racing towards you.

Reaching out your hand, your grabbed Adam's t-shirt and dragged him down with you.

And down you did fall.

Down...

Down..

 

****

  


And that is how you ended up here, shuddering yourself awake and peeling your eyelids back with no degree less of pure caution.

"W-what?" You look around with furrowed brows.

"Y/N?"

It's Sam.

"S-S-Sam?" you stammer. "Sam!" you exclaim, flinging yourself at the hunter in a crushing embrace, your tears of sheer relief soaking into his grey Henley.

"Y/N," he mumbles into your hair, you can hear the tears in his voice. "Oh my God, thank God it's you."

Pulling back briefly, you look up at him with a frown. "What do you mean, 'it's me'?"

Conflict crosses the man's face before he exhales deeply, "Y/N, I can't lie to you."

Looking around you, you see that you are in Bobby's safe house- Bobby and Dean are stood, warily, behind you.

"What?" you ask. "What's going on?"

"Y/N..." Sam begins. "You've...been here for the past year...sort of."

At the arching of your eyebrows, he continues, "Someone-  _something_ \- brought you back, but they forgot your...your soul."

"My-my what?!" you shriek. "What? What the hell? Somebody better start explaining better than this because all I can remember is jumping into the pit and seeing the rin- and...and everything going black..."

"Y/N," Dean starts behind you. He waits until you turn to face him before he tells you, "For the past year, you have been here but you haven't had a soul. Whatever brought you back left part of you behind and, well you've been a right dick really."

"Dean!" Sam hisses.

"Oh come on, Sam," Dean snaps back, finally letting go off the anger that had evidently been building up inside him. "Don't act like you don't remember the past year! How she left us! How she never even told us she was  _alive_! How she treated us! How she treated  _you_!"

With a horrified expression, you turn back to Sam. "Is-is that true?" You voice is little more than a hushed whisper. "Sam, did I- did I really...do that?"

"Y/N, it wasn't you, not really-" Sam protests.

"Yes, it was!" you argue, hating yourself for something you didn't even remember. "It was still me!"

"No, stop!" Sam shouts. "Dean, she can't remember. We both know what Death said,  _she cannot scratch that wall_!"

Dean lets go of a reluctant sigh and unfolds his arms. "I'm sorry, you're right." He swallows, hard, then strides across the room to the bed you still lay on. Hugging you hard, he tells you with a shaky voice, "I missed you so much, little sister."

 

****

  


Several months later and you wake in much the same way as you had when you had woken up before.

Except now, you remember everything.

Castiel had removed the wall and now every memory of your time spent minus one soul and all the time you spent locked in the cage with two very angry, very powerful archangels, is now nestled deep in your consciousness.

But there isn't time for that now, you rush to the warehouse where you know the brothers and Bobby were going to find Castiel.

You just hope it isn't too late...

 

****

  


"Cas! Stop!" Your voice carries across the large, high-ceilinged room to the angel where he stands facing the wall.

"Y/N?" Castiel cocks his head to the side, in that way only he can do. "I am truly glad that you are OK."

"Yeah, I'll bet you are," you shoot back.

A pause.

"Cas," you plead. "What the hell are you doing, man?"

And you're pleased to see that the angel actually falters.

"I-I'm harnessing Purgatory's power-" he tries.

"I know that," you whisper into the heated air. Dean and Bobby are staring at you with awe and shock; Sam is looking at you with pure devoted adoration- something you have been trying to ignore the past few months because you couldn't bear to hurt him again. "I mean: why are you doing this? And don't give me that crap about Heaven's civil war."

"But..." Cas frowns.

"Cas...power will go to anyone's head. Don't do this," you beg.

And in that moment you know that the angel will listen, because he will always listen to you.

With a drained look etched into his tired face, Castiel sighs and drops the jar of blood to the floor where it smashes into a thousand twinkling shards, and then disappears entirely as Cas' grace makes it  _poof_  out of existence.

"I knew you could do," you tell him.

 

****

  


The very next day after that event, does not go well.

Ever since Castiel broke down the barrier between your consciousness and your memories of Hell, you have been experiencing vivid hallucinations.

First it was just snippets of Hell.

Now, it's Lucifer.

And he's back with a vengeance.

 

****

  


_ Monday _

You're lying on your back on Bobby's kitchen floor and Lucifer has been singing  _Cherry Pie by Warrant_  for eight hours solid now.

You don't see Bobby, Dean and Sam standing by the doorway to the kitchen, all watching you with mixed expressions of concern, pity, sadness and utter hatred towards Lucifer.

It's Bobby who places a firm hand on Sam's back and shoves him forward, towards you, and shuffles off with Dean to make breakfast.

"Y/N?" Sam breathes, barely audible through fear of startling you.

But you're not startled, instead you just grumble something intelligible.

"Huh?" he frowns.

"I said, 'Lucifer is singing Cherry Pie at the top of his voice right now- which for the record, is pretty damn loud," you repeat, voice monotone and gravelly.

"Oh, well, it's a good song?" Sam offers.

You turn your head over to fix an expressionless, fatigue-stricken face on him. "Not for eight hours straight, it's not."

"Oh," is all the hunter has to say.

"Yeah," you groan, turning back and letting your eyes fall closed, and you think you might have actually gotten ten or so minutes sleep before Lucifer starts up again with a remedy of  _Stairway to Heaven_.

 

****

  


_ Tuesday _

" _Come on Y/N, say it with me now..._ GOOD MORNING, VIETNAM!"

You clasp your hands tight over your ears and moan long and loud.

Sam and Bobby exchange a sorrowful look. 

Dean's out at the store, buying groceries and strong sleeping pills at your request.

Familiar flames dance around your body on your bed and you grit your teeth and clench your eyes tightly shut as you try to bite out the agonising pain the burns are causing you.

Ripping into your skin.

Tearing your flesh apart.

Searing your meat.

Boiling the blood in your veins.

Melting the marrow in your bones.

"Y/N?" It's Sam.

" _Ooh! It's Sammy_ ,"Lucifer grins. " _I wonder what your lover-boy has to say!"_

"Sam?" you ask, your eyes heavy-lidded and your voice barely recognisable. 

He sighs and bites his lip. "I am so sorry, Y/N. This should never have happened to you."

" _Oh, you guys are having a moment,_ " Lucifer coos.

You spare the angel a momentary, exasperated glance but any force in it was stolen by your complete lack of sleep.

Barely even noticing the large hands taking yours in their warmth, you startle a bit when you realise that Sam is looking intently at you.

"I'm so sorry. It should have been me," he murmurs to you. "But I promise I will never leave you again. I will always be here for you, Y/N, I promise."

 

****

  


_ Wednesday _

" _Aw, you are so in love with little Sammy Winchester, aren't you?"_ Lucifer sing songs, clasping his hands and batting his eyelashes.

Sam is sat at the desk in Bobby's library, pouring over an ancient looking hardback, still searching for a cure for you. His brow is furrowed in concentration and never have you been more attracted to someone who vaguely resembles a librarian.

" _He loves you too, you know?_ " Lucifer arches his eyebrows at you, but you try to ignore him. " _More like a sister though, to be honest."_

A heavy sigh rattles your body uncontrollably, you'd never inspired much hope in the possibility that Sam could see you in the same way as you saw him but...then again, you had always entertained the idea somewhere in the deepest, darkest recesses of your mind.

" _He's never even considered you as anything else,_ " Lucifer continues casually, peeling a banana that had appeared from nowhere. " _Maybe once..._ " Lucifer snickers, " _when he was drunk out of his mind and you practically forced the idea down his throat when you were taking care of him._ "

Gritting your teeth, you turn away and stare sullenly out of the window.

" _Aww and there she's goes again,"_ the archangel went on, he hadn't stopped talking since the previous night. He hadn't changed topic either, for that matter. " _Moping, sulking, always a child. No wonder she clung to her brother so tight, and now all the Winchesters are doing is... filling... that... hole..."_

"SHUT UP!" you scream suddenly, making the three other hunters in the room jump from where they were reading Bobby's old books, scanning the crisp pages for cures of satanic hallucinations. You spin around to where Lucifer is chuckling to himself.

"SHUT UP!" you shriek again. "Just shut the  _hell_ up!"

You storm off in the direction of Bobby's kitchen, but not before you catch Lucifer exclaiming incredulously, " _She said 'shut up' to me."_

 

****

  


_ Thursday _

"Hey." Someone's shaking your shoulder. "Hey, Y/N."

Peeling your eyes open, you groggily take in who's standing above you.

"Sam?" you mumble, incoherently.

He smiles. "Yeah, come on, Sleepy." He takes your arms and heaves you out of bed to a standing position.

With a massive yawn and full-body stretch on your part, you squint at the younger Winchester. 

"What is it, Chewie?" you smirk- you'd always loved finding an excuse to give Sam nicknames, especially Star Wars orientated ones.

He bends his head down and chuckles, in that special way you only know him to do. "Heh, well, I, err- I wanted to go out somewhere, I want to take you out somewhere..."

Your lips part and spread across your cheeks in a grin to rival the Cheshire Cat.

"I would love to," you reply, your voice quiet.

Sam grins and leads you out to the Impala where he holds your door open for you, politely, and then starts the rumbling engine with experienced hands.

Sparing a momentary glance in your direction, he grins before speeding off out of Bobby's salvage yard and down the road in the direction of Sioux Falls.

If only you'd spotted Dean, Bobby... and Sam, running out of the house to stop you...

 

"So," you smile at Sam. "Where are we going?"

He grins at you, but doesn't answer.

Raising your eyebrows, you wonder, "A surprise?"

With a faint chuckle, he replies, "Oh no, it's not a surprise. But why don't you take a look out of your window and you'll see."

Obligingly, you turn to look out of the window. But all you can see is a giant warehouse.

"Sam, wha-?" you manage to get out before Sam's pulling out Ruby's demon knife and flash light.

"Shh!" he instructs, climbing out of the car and leaving you to get out on your own.

But when you try to open your door, it won't budge.

"Sam," you hiss into the darkness. "The door's locked."

Suddenly Sam's face is millimeters from the glass on the other side and you gasp, shrinking back. He grins wickedly and waves the glinting keys between his fingers.

"Oh, I know," he cackles. 

Behind you, something makes the backseat squeak.

You twist around sharply and catch only a glimpse of something ducking down.

Turning back to the window, you plead, "Sam! Please, I think there's something in here! Stop messing around! Sam!"

"Something in there? Of course not!" he assures you, but that malicious smile is still pulling at his lips. "Or is there?" he teases, an evil laugh bubbling from his lips.

With a sharp intake of breath, realisation dawns on you. "Lucifer."

Still laughing, Sam's face crackles away to reveal Lucifer's. " _You got me! Haha! Say hello to my little friend in there, by the way!"_ Lucifer's laugh wrings out through the ghostly air and you sit, frozen to your seat. 

You can still hear the thing shuffling around in the dark behind you, but is it real? Is it just Lucifer's creation?

Your inner dispute is only resolved when the piercing echo of gunfire rattles you out of your trance. Craning your neck to look out of the window, you can just make out three figures, matching the appearance of the three people you most wanted to see right now. 

Sam is the first one to reach you and he drags you out of the car and into his strong arms. Behind you, you catch a glimpse of a werewolf dying from the silver bullet Dean had shot it with.

"Oh my God," you breathe.

"It's OK, it's OK, Y/N, I got you now," Sam soothes you, carding his fingers through your hair comfortingly. "It's alright, everything's gonna be alright."

 

****

  


_ Friday _

"Y/N," Sam whispers. He's sitting beside you on Bobby's couch, taking your weight against his giant figure and stroking your hand that's holding a steaming mug of tea- because, as your brother used to tell you, 'a cup o' Jo will solve everything'. "He's not real you know."

"I know," you mumble back.

" _Well maybe I'm not real, but hey, nobody's perfect,"_ Lucifer grins at you from across the room.

Sam catches your line of sight and his eyes flicker up to the other end of the room where he, obviously, sees nothing. "He's- is he here right now?"

You nod, almost ashamed.

"Well isn't that just great," Dean growls from where he's leaning against the door frame. "I swear to  _God_ , I will beat Lucifer's ass  _twice_ for this."

" _Hmm, well wouldn't that make for a fun weekend...eh?_ " Lucifer smirks at Dean.

Your vision casts down again and you watch Sam's long calloused fingers smooth against yours. "Y/N," he murmurs, his breath tingling your ear and rustling your hair. Turning to him, you see that he's watching you intently. 

Those same, warm fingers reach up and gently take hold of your chin and pull you towards him with hesitancy and nervousness. Then suddenly, his soft pink lips are pressing carefully against yours.

In that moment, you don't hear Dean  _tsk_  and walk away to give you some privacy. You don't hear Lucifer snarl and crackle out of existence with a reddened flame. You don't even remember Hell- just for a moment.

Breaking apart, just for a second, Sam searches your face with those molten liquor brown eyes and whispers, "This is real, Y/N, this. You...and me."

You smile at him, falling in love with the way his eyes windowed his soul only to you, the way his smile could be heard in his voice, the way- despite everything he had been through- he still searched for the goodness in people and refused to give up on them.

"I love you, Y/N," he told you.

"I know," you chuckle quietly, breathy.

He chuckles too, his breath tickling your lips. "You know, before we decided to confront Lucifer...I was going to ask you to marry me..."

A faint pink flushes the hunter's face and he chews on his bottom lip nervously as he awaits your reaction.

"I know," you repeat.

His brow furrows a little, then he smiles and mumbles, "I actually have no doubt that you did."

A pause.

"...Yes."

Sam frowns again. "W-what?"

"Yes," you murmur again.

"Y-y-yes? Yes?!" Sam grins hugely and jumps up from the couch, pulling you with him. 

"Yes!"

You laugh hysterically together and embrace as though neither one of you has any intention of letting go.

"I love you, Sammy Winchester!" you laugh into his shoulder.

"I know! I freaking know!" Sam laughs back.

He pulls back just enough so he can press his lips to yours once more; his full mouth moving together with yours. His warm, wet tongue parts your mouth and you trade your souls- back and forth, just as you intend to for the rest of your lives.

Your hands weave into his long, chestnut hair and-  _oh my god, it is so silky and so long-_  he moans into your mouth; a large, warm hand pushes your shirt out of the way and you groan happily at the skin on skin contact that still didn't seem quite enough.

"Yes," you hiss into his mouth.

"Yes."

"Yes."

" _Yes."_

 

 _A year passed, and saying_ 'yes' _in the first place was still the best decision you have ever made._


End file.
